


I'll Be Your Juliet

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Teikou Era, bakashi, ft Kuroko literally in love with a book, ft Natsume Souseki's elusive literature, library woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's eternal rival is a bookshelf, and Akashi tries his best to woo the phantom player. PURE CRACK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> what have I done

**I'll Be Your Juliet**

 

 

A copy of Natsume Souseki’s _Sorekara_ stood proudly at the top shelf, challenging eager blue eyes to reach up and grab it.

Except that was the one thing Kuroko could not do, because some wicked god above had decreed middle school library bookshelves to be abnormally tall, more than he was anyway.

Not one to back down from a challenge, he glared at the daunting bookshelf. He stood there, waiting… well, Kuroko wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but hopefully the book would quite literally fall for his determined efforts – which involved staring down the offending bookshelf with a pout – and come flying into his arms like Rapunzel.

The sound of footsteps echoing in the empty room made Kuroko turn around, in hopes that a ladder had magically become sentient and came to offer its assistance, only to find Akashi looking at him inquisitively.

“Akashi-kun.” This was no ladder! The feeling of betrayal pierced Kuroko's heart like a kid being told that the Santa at the mall was actually a sex offender.

“What’s wrong, Tetsuya?”

He pointed towards the top of the bookshelf, “It’s out of my reach.”

“Ah, allow me,” the redhead moved behind Kuroko, brushing against his back as he reached above to grab hold of the book he’d pointed at. The shorter boy wanted to ask whether standing right behind him like some creepy train molester was really necessary in order for Akashi to retrieve the book, but he decided to humor the boy who was kind enough to help him at least. Kindness was a rare gesture, coming from someone like Akashi.

Kindness also proved to be an empty gesture from Akashi, because, right then, neither had realized that he wasn’t particularly tall either, not enough to reach the Book of Kuroko's Dreams, at least.

Kuroko wished it had been Murasakibara who had lent him a kind hand. He probably wouldn’t have been rubbing himself on Kuroko either, like what Akashi was still not-so-discreetly doing to him.

"Oh." Only when Kuroko ducked under Akashi’s arms and moved away did the redhead acknowledge his failed attempt at capturing the elusive book, or capturing the shorter boy for that matter. Not that Kuroko needed to know about his ulterior motive.

He glimpsed at the boy beside him, noticing the look of longing etched onto Kuroko’s face as he gazed dreamily at the book. It was like watching a reenactment of the famous balcony scene from Romeo & Juliet, really. _Sorekara_ was a tad bit too unresponsive to play Juliet, though, so clearly he’d need to show Kuroko that he’d be a much better Juliet than the wretched book ever could be.

Akashi glowered at the bookshelf that held the object of Kuroko’s affection, wondering why these lofty monstrosities even existed.

A lightbulb went off inside his head, and he reached into his pocket to take out his cellphone.

He had just come up with the best plan to help Kuroko out – it was only expected of him, of course. He dialed a number then held the phone against his ear, anticipation flooding his veins while the other boy kept gazing at that terrible excuse for a Juliet, longingly.

“Father, I have a proposal most advantageous for you. We shall demolish the school library—”

“Akashi-kun, please stop.”

"—in favor of building a brand new, high-end A/V room, courtesy of our company debto—"

Five seconds later, said boy forgave Kuroko for hurling an encyclopedia at his face.


End file.
